warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynxstar
Lynxstar is a silver-gray, white tabby she- cat with icy blue eyes, one black paw, torn right ear, and scarred right eye. History Into the forest Weaver is born as rogue and the daughter of Moon, she never knew her father since he broke up and joined Shadowclan, one day, a dog attacked their territory, her mother told her to run, she ran and ran, and she ended up at Shadowclan hunting patrol, one of the patrol take her to Shadowclan, Fallstar accept her and Fallstar gives Weaver to Reedfoot, Shadowclan queen, Reedfoot promises to take care of her, Reedfoot named her Lynxkit. Moons later, Leopardkit has turned 6 moons, Leopardkit runs to the mothermouth to chase her stick, then, she met a dark forest cat named Shredscar, Shredscar gives the sticks back, after that, Dovefeather, the medicine cat comes to moonpool, and saw a prophecy, 'Like fire, one white lynx will strike to save Shadowclan with it's power'. Fallstar had a gathering and apprenticed the five young kits, Lynxkit, Rainkit, Hollowkit, Lilykit, and Amberkit, then, they got her warrior name, Lynxpaw, Rainpaw, Hollowpaw, Lilypaw, and Amberpaw, then receive Raven as her mentor with Amberpaw. Then, when she start her training, Amberpaw, Lynxpaw, Raven fights a fox, Amberpaw killed and Shredscar haunts her mind, Lynxpaw killed the fox thanks to Shredscar, after that she finally meet Lionclaw, her long lost father, then, he felt not good, because she is her own daughter, he commented to Fallstar to banished Leopardpaw from the forest, Fallstar doesn't accepted, then the fight happened, Shredscar told Leopardpaw to fight him, Lynxpaw fights him and Lionclaw left a scar at her right eye, Fallstar banished Lionclaw and Lionclaw left and seek revenge. Lynx''paw's curse'' Shredscar always haunt Lynxpaw, the curse haunt her, but not anytime, Shredscar usually trained her at her dreams, One day, she's going to a hunting patrol with Raven, and got so much fresh-kills, then, Talonpaw, Lionclaw's apprentice, seems to bully her, she already knows every dark forest fighting skills, she almost got Talonpaw killed and he also torn Lynxpaw's right ear, she was talking to Dovefeather while she (Dovefeather) healing her ears, Dovefeather saws an omen at her, 'A lynx and lion will face in battle, and the grasses will run red' she saws a vision of a cat look like Lynxpaw, and Lionclaw with his group, and each Lionclaw's group killed one by one, and the grasses run red, her ears fine but broken. Darkness Coming soon Lionclaw's revenge Coming soon Outside the forest Fallstar, Lynxblaze, and Raven out to the twolegplace to find Lionclaw to failed his mission to destroy warrior code, then, they met Crooked, an old rogue tom with Sasha, Justin, Parker, Tina, and Marian, they met some rogues, loners, even kittypets and twolegs, but actually there is homeless Lynxblaze's mother and her siblings, but sadly, she doesn't realize. Night of riot Coming soon Return to the woods Coming soon ''Raven's omen'' Coming soon Deepest truth Lynxblaze getting to know her past and now, she knows who his father was. Hopewing's story Coming soon The biggest battle Coming soon Victory of four Coming soon Firerose's vengeance Firerose's revenge of her deceased father, now she's blaming her half-sister, Lynxstar for the death of her father. Sin's evilness Coming soon Lynxstar's madness Coming soon Fearless enemy Coming soon Whisper of peace Coming soon Category:She-Cat Category:ShadowClan Category:Leader